


Wrestling with your Feelings

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes dad does know





	Wrestling with your Feelings

Ernest was at that age where liking things isn’t cool. Something that’s especially not cool, is liking the same thing as your old man. Even more so when you’re not even fond enough of him to be respectful enough to call him any variation of dad. Hugo had to admit he missed the days where Ernest was still young enough to think he was cool, and he’d sit with him in the living room and watch wrestling with him, and Hugo would watch whatever show it was Ernest was into at the time.

 

It was so long ago, but he still remembered how hard middle school was for him. There was the sudden feeling that everything that you did ever had such a heavy weight to it, and no one could even possibly understand the burden you carried. 

 

It was something that luckily a lot of kids grew out of for the most part, but unfortunately Ernest was still in middle school. He was still at that age where everyone’s opinion mattered, and even the wrong word could send you into a social tailspin. Even if in a week none of it would matter, it still mattered in the moment. 

 

It would be easier if Ernest would just let him in, but hopefully this would be a short lived phase that they could laugh about later. He just had to wait this out, and stay in the wings for Ernest if he ever needed it. It was all he could do.

 

But in the meantime, Hugo would be here in the living room, watching some wrestling. It was a good way to pass the evening, and he had to say he had kinda been looking forward to this fight all week. It was no doubt going to be worth every cent. Though he could probably say that about most matches. Very few that he ever watched were flops. Even if the guy he wanted lost, they made damn sure to go down swinging.

 

There’d be a few openers before the big match. He’d watch them and wonder who’d, if any of them, would ever get to the main act’s level of fame. He’s watched a few people rise to the top, but either way they were getting paid an astonishing amount of money. Given the risks he wasn’t surprised. A career like that could be ended in an instant, if you didn’t make the money while you could, things were going to go south fast.

 

A commercial break started, and he weighed the pros and cons of getting up and getting a snack. He could get something simple, but was he really going to risk missing out on parts of the event like that? Because they were so long it was easy to lose track of time because once you’re up you start doing things, and then once you start doing things it all goes downhill and you end up missing your show. 

 

But the show would be a lot better with a snack, and he could just get something small from the kitchen and be back in no time. No messing around, he could deal with anything else that popped up later, if it wasn’t something important. Important things would be the one exception.

 

Enough overthinking this, it was time for action. 

 

With a dad grunt, he got up off the couch, and he heard hurried motion behind him. That was a little suspicious, but he carried on. It was probably nothing.

 

Once he was in the kitchen, he saw Ernest in there. He was frantically trying to find something in the freezer and looking over his shoulder. He slowed down and tried to play it cool once he saw him.

 

“What? Can’t I guy make pizza rolls?” Ernest asked, trying to play it off cool. It took Hugo back to a time when Ernest was little and was trying to pretend like he hadn’t snuck downstairs to take a peek at whatever show that Hugo had been watching.

 

“I never said you couldn’t. I just came in to get a snack for myself.” Ernest pulled out the box from the freezer, gracing him with the standard “whatever” before putting his attention on making his pizza rolls.

 

Hugo went over to the fridge to get the cheese for his cheese and crackers. He tried not to make note of the awkward tension in the room, but he was ultimately failing. Was there even anything he could do to fix it?

 

He took the cheese over to the cutting board to cut it into smaller pieces. He had to try at least something, even if Ernest would just keep his eyes on the toaster over and watch as his pizza rolls cook rather than actually look at his dad.

 

“You know that there’s a wrestling match on tonight.” Hugo said, breaking the heavy silence despite what his moody teen probably wanted.

 

“Uh huh.” Ernest ignored. Hugo wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. 

 

“You can come watch it with me, you know.”

 

“Why would I want to watch anything with you, Hugo.” Those words cut deep, but he wouldn’t say anything. “It’ll just end up with you cornering me into talking about my life choices and forcing me to think about what I’m going to do with my life like it always does.”

 

He wasn’t like that in all situations. It was hard to give fatherly advice to someone who was actively trying to avoid you. It wasn’t meant to come off like that. 

 

“Well. If you change your mind, there’s always a spot for you. I promise I won’t try to talk about anything but wrestling.” Hugo was pretty sure he heard the sound of Ernest’s eyes rolling. Maybe one day their relationship would be better, but it seemed like that’d be far from now. 

 

Hugo got another “whatever” back, as Ernest kept his eyes on the toaster oven. That was about the answer he expected. 

 

With a quiet sigh, he took his cheese plate and returned to the living room. He sat back in time for the commercials to end. It was a good thing he left when he did. They were starting to lead up to the main event, and this would take his mind off of his presently floundering relationship with his son at least for a little bit. 

 

It had his attention for a little while, until he heard a whispered “shit” from somewhere near the doorway when the toaster oven started beeping, and then the attempts at quiet running. 

 

Hugo had to admit, that even if it wasn’t what he had planned (and that he wasn’t happy about the swearing), he was willing to accept this. It was baby steps to them getting along again, and if this is what it took, then he was willing to accept it. 

 

But even if it was like this, he was glad to spend a nice evening with his son.


End file.
